Jeannie and the Jealous Master
by Tomorrowsoul
Summary: Set as an alternative to 'Guess Who's Going to be a Bride'. Tony has competition for Jeannie's affections when a mysterious stranger comes on the scene. Will he continue to dance around his feelings for her or will something happen that makes him realise and reveal them? Just what is that makes the other man so appealing to Jeannie and special enough to take her mind off Tony?
1. Chapter 1

Jeannie and the Jealous Master

It had been a long, and tiring, day for Major Anthony Nelson as he pulled up on the driveway in his car. He was almost too exhausted to switch off the ignition as he sat back in the seat, head back and eyes closed – yawning briefly, his ears filled with the low rumbling of the engine. Lowering his head he shook it, trying to shake some of the sleepiness away as he reached out and turned off the engine. Taking the key from the ignition he placed it in his pocket. Reaching across to the seat behind him he gathered up his briefcase, pulling it towards him, pulling a face as he felt a slight twinge in his shoulder. He knew better than to twist to reach something, or at least he thought he did, with his already overtaxed muscles from the exertions he'd faced earlier in the day.

Lifting the briefcase onto the passenger seat beside him he exited the car, reaching back in to grab it. He paused, finding it strange that he'd been home this long and without company, that his ever watchful companion, Jeannie, hadn't witnessed his return and come out greet him as she so often did. He didn't let this bother him as he shrugged it off and walked towards the front door.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his key and unlocked it. As he pushed open the door he found it again unusual that he wasn't immediately greeted or acknowledged. He had to admit that though uncommon, there had been occasions where Jeannie hadn't noticed his arrival home or been out herself. What struck him as strange this time was the fact that she'd not mentioned at breakfast the intention of leaving the house, '_and not like this,'_ he thought as he walked further into the house, observing the living area as he removed his hat and put down his briefcase.

It didn't appear as though Jeannie had done any of her daily jobs as he surveyed the space further, ironic as they were jobs she normally did in seconds with a quick blink of her magical eyes. If she had done them the place hadn't stayed clean for long and, he realised with a sharp twinge of panic, it looked as though she'd had company.

"Jeannie!" He called out into the air around him, waiting a few seconds before shouting again, "Jeannie!"

"Yes, Master?" A voice asked behind him, causing him to yell out and whirl around.

Catching his breath, Tony calmed himself. It was only Jeannie. His face stern he looked at her, indicating the coffee table laden with two coffee cups, two small plates and the general dishevelment of the living area he asked her, "What's this all about? What have you been doing? Did you have someone round her?"

Jeannie's eyes moved fleetingly from side to side as she joined her hands together at her stomach, biting her lip nervously before replying, "A…..friend came to visit. I…..I meant to tidy up before you got home but-" Jeannie trailed off before quickly changing the subject, "I'll tidy up now," she announced, folding her arms and was just about to blink when her master stopped her.

"But what?" Tony picked up on the point where Jeannie had left off.

"Nothing," Jeannie rapidly swerved the question, dropping her arms and returning to her original stance.

"Jeannie," Tony warned, tiredness and the mess he'd come home to wearing his patience thin, "You have to have a good reason for not tidying up, young lady, friend visiting or no friend visiting. And speaking of 'friends' who was it? You're going to answer me or you're going to get straight into your bottle and stay there until you can tell me what's going on."

Throwing her arms down with frustration and pouting, Jeannie made the noise of an indignant child, adding to it a quick stamp of her foot.

"Come on," Tony prompted, his tone indicating he was on his last nerve.

He was going to get the explanation out of her, even if it was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clenching her fists and drawing her arms in tight as she resisted, Jeannie finally blurted it out – "I met him at the market, he's a good friend. We had lunch together and he wanted me to come with him to the beach."

Tony looked at her blankly as her words filtered through his brain in a split second process before his mouth opened, "You met a man at the market, a complete stranger and bring him back to _my _house." His eyes were as wild as his voice as he continued to shout, "And then you went to the beach with him? What were you thinking? Haven't I told you before about meeting people at the market?"

Jeannie dropped her eyes and fanned her hands, shrugging as she mumbled – "He isn't a stranger, I have met him before."

Tony stopped himself before he exploded completely. He didn't have the energy for this and he knew he was at great risk of upsetting her if he hadn't already. He dismissed the issue, throwing his hand down after running it over his head in exasperation. Loathe to say anything else on the subject he walked past Jeannie and towards his bedroom, turning half around as he was going through the door with a simple, "I'm going to take a shower," before closing the door behind him, opening it a moment later and adding, "Just make sure you clean up this mess, huh?"

Jeannie nodded as the door closed again and she heard her Master's footsteps trudge towards his bathroom. She felt bad as she surveyed the living area and the mess she'd left before she'd gone out. Of course she'd had every intention of tidying up when she got back, and she'd hoped before Major Nelson had got home but she hadn't expected to be at the beach so long.

But she'd had such a good time.

She smiled as she remembered the fun she and her friend had had before he'd requested she go to the beach with him. A nice, sedate, lunch after she'd returned with him from the market had erupted into a cushion fight after he'd teased her. She'd thrown a cushion at him in good humour to get him to stop and he'd responded by throwing it back at her. They'd laughed so hard as he'd gone to resume teasing her and she'd thrown the cushion at him again, this time keeping hold of it and swiping at her with it. She'd grabbed another, trying to defend herself, managing to get up in an attempt to get away but him chasing her.

Within minutes the living area had been turned upside down and they'd both collapsed with laughter. As she'd looked at him lying next to her she'd realised he could easily bring out the part of her she'd most had to keep under control. Of course there were times when she couldn't help it but she'd learnt a long time ago that her Master was definitely _not_ a fan of fun and games.

Sighing at this last thought she folded her arms, blinking and setting the room right. Listening a moment to the sound of her Master's shower, she almost missed the sound of a light knock at the front door. Quickly looking down to double check she wasn't in her Genie clothes, she swiftly moved to the door. Biting her lip and craning her neck to listen for her Master she could still hear the sound of the water running, she knew she shouldn't answer the door, and he was already angry enough at her and would be even more so if he caught her, but it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peep through the spyhole.

Her belly fluttered as she saw a familiar face standing on the other side of the door and with an excited twirl she pulled it open.

"Rabi!" She cried with glee, covering her mouth as she realised her volume and pointed towards her Master's bedroom door before whispering, "My Master is in the shower. What are you doing here?"

Rabi smiled, his lips full and teeth a perfect shade of white, his brown eyes glistening. He motioned for her to hold out her hand and passed her a package as she did so. He observed the questioning look in her bright blue eyes and his smile grew, "You left the shells you liked at the beach. I thought I'd bring them for you."

Jeannie made a squeak of delight, hunching her shoulders and biting her lip as a blush rose on her cheeks and she raised her other hand to her mouth. "Thank you," She gushed, biting her lip.

She'd never expected this and it was a very nice surprise.

Feeling fully refreshed and having calmed down, Tony shut off the water. A few drips still fell onto him as he reached out and grabbed the towel that was on the counter ahead of him. He wrapped it around him and stepping out he grabbed a second towel from the rail, running it over his short hair and quickly drying it. As he dropped the towel from his head and ran it over his face he was sure he could hear something coming from outside of the bedroom. Lowering the towel he listened out, straining his hearing. Something was going on, he was sure he could hear voices. Grabbing up his robe from the back of the door he put it on and left the bathroom to investigate.

Despite the distraction of the man in front of her, Jeannie suddenly realised that she couldn't hear the shower running anymore. Her eyes opened wide as she heard the familiar squeak of the hinges on the bedroom door, gasping and quickly closing the front door seconds before her Master emerged.

"What's going on?" Tony questioned, "Was someone here?"

"No Master," Jeannie lied, trying to hide the small package in her hand.

Unconvinced and rightly so, Tony edged Jeannie out of the way and opened the front door. "I was sure I heard voices," He commented, taking a step out and craning his neck to try and catch sight of someone retreating but seeing no one.

Shaking his head, he came back into the house. He was certain of the fact that something was going on, that she'd been talking to someone, but then he was so tired there was a possibility it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Exhaling from his nose he looked at Jeannie, smiling at her softly. "I'm sorry I shouted earlier, Jeannie."

"That's ok, Master." Jeannie smiled back.

"No, no it's not." Tony shook his head, taking a step towards Jeannie and putting a hand on her arm, "I'm tired and I've had a rough day. Doctor Bellows is really putting us through our paces for this new fitness program but it's no reason for me to take it out on you."

Tony's hand slid down Jeannie's arm to her hand as he leaned in to kiss her. His fingers felt the package she was holding at the same time as she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening to meet his before he looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this?" Tony questioned, taking the small package Jeannie had had in her hand and observing it.

"Shells…..from the beach," Jeannie replied casually, biting her lip as she saw her Master continue to study the brightly coloured wrapping, his downturned face filled with curiosity. Her eyes widened as he began to open it, she moved forward as if to try and stop him saying – "No, don't op-"

She was too late as dozens of assorted shells spilled from the package, forming an ever increasing mound at Tony's feet as he looked on in surprise. Once it had stopped, just below the level of his knees, he looked up, eyes stormy, jaw set.

"I did try to warn you, Master." She ventured, gingerly.

Taking a breath before he replied, he nodded, "Thank you, Jeannie. Now if you don't mind would you clean up this mess?"

Jeannie nodded, folding her arms to oblige but the sound of the doorbell being rung startled her and she vanished. Taking a step towards the space where Jeannie had occupied to call her back, Tony got his foot wedged in the mound of shells and somersaulted over it – lying winded on the floor for a few seconds before a second chime of the doorbell forced him to get up. Waving his arms in exasperation at the mess before him, the shells spread everywhere, he moved to the front door, he opened it and almost instantly closed it at the sight of Doctor Bellows on the doorstep.

"Ah, Major." Doctor Bellows began, removing his hat and walking past Tony into the house, "I was just on my way home and thoug-" The Doctor trailed off as he turned to face Tony whilst he was speaking and caught sight of the chaos on the floor. He looked up questioningly at Tony, "Major, there are shells on your floor…..where did they come from?"

Tony smiled, his hands twitching nervously behind his back, "The beach, Sir."

"You went to the beach and got some shells." Doctor Bellows paraphrased, nodding. "I'm sure that's perfectly reasonable. You've had a long, hard and physically exhausting day and thought you'd relax yourself by going to the beach on the way home and gathering some shells. But Major, why have you got so many and what are they doing on the floor?"

"Well you know how it is, Doctor Bellows, you take an impromptu trip to the beach to take a walk and pick up some shells and you have nothing to carry them in so you….put them in your pockets and carry some in your hands and take them to your car. When you get them back home you carry them in the house the same way. I guess I just got carried away with the amount." Tony chuckled nervously, hoping the Doctor would buy it.

"Right," Doctor Bellows nodded again, seeming to accept the explanation, "Though I can't see how you would have had enough time to leave NASA, go to the beach, get all those shells and bring them home and change your clothes in the time it took me to leave the base and get here, but it's plausible. Anyway, Major, I won't keep you any longer. As I said I'd thought I'd pop in on my way home and see how you were doing after today. I can see you've recovered pretty well though you do look tired. May I suggest an early night and I will see you in my office, tomorrow, at 11am?"

"Tomorrow at 11am, Sir." Tony confirmed, silently willing the Doctor to hurry up and leave.

With a smile and a nod, Doctor Bellows replaced his hat and walked towards the front door. "Good evening, Major." He said as he opened the door, pausing just as he passed through and indicating the shells, "Enjoy your shells," he commented, fully exiting the house and walking down the path.

Tony restrained himself from slamming the door, almost sliding down it as he closed it with a mixture of relief and exasperation. Hearing the sound of Doctor Bellows' engine start he called out, "Jeannie!"

Jeannie appeared instantly, in her usual attire, holding her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing at what had happened. Seeing the seriousness on her Master's face she sobered, drawing her shoulders up and taking her hand from her mouth. Sucking her lips in for a brief moment she looked at her Master sheepishly and with a quick, "Sorry, Master," blinked the shells back into their package.

Looking at the now empty space the shells had occupied, his eyebrows somewhere between frowning and risen in surprise, he shook his head. "That's amazing." He took a few steps towards Jeannie, taking the package from her hand again, "You fit all those in there? How do you do that?"

Jeannie shrugged as though it was nothing, "It's simple really. Almost the same way I fit in my bottle."

"Yeah I guess it is," Tony chuckled, handing the package back to her before realising something, "You didn't have that on you when I went in the shower."

"I didn't?" Jeannie asked nervously, biting the nail of her index finger.

Seeing Jeannie biting her fingernail and recognising it as one of her 'tells' he announced, "I knew it, I knew I'd heard voices. He was here wasn't he? Your friend from the market?"

"Only to bring me my shells, Master. I left them at the beach when I came home." She admitted, knowing it was no use doing anything less.

"Yeah?" He set his jaw, ignoring for the moment that she had lied to him. "Well I don't want him just turning up here anymore, you hear?"

"Yes, Master." She agreed, a little downcast.

"Good," Tony righted himself, straightening and tightening his robe. "Now I'm going to get into my Pyjamas and I'll meet you at the table for dinner. After that I might read a little then go to bed, I think maybe you should do the same young lady."

Again, the same dutiful answer, "Yes, Master."

Jeannie watched as Tony nodded, turning and walking towards his bedroom. Once the door was closed she allowed herself to smile, clasping the package in both hands she clutched it to her chest, looking up to the ceiling and revelling in the thrill it gave her before she made her way to the dining space.


	4. Chapter 4

Major Roger Healey whistled as he walked down the corridor towards his office at NASA, nodding at a female secretary and tipping his hat as she passed the other way. He paused, looking behind him with his hands clasped together by his chest, smiling and nodding at the woman as she looked back. He gave her a little wave as she turned back and carried on her way, making a mental note to take down her telephone number and add it to his little black book the next time he saw her. Turning back he began whistling and walked the rest of the way to his office. Taking his hat off as he pushed open the door to his office, he noticed that he had a visitor sitting at his desk waiting for him.

"Hi Tony, how are you doing?" He asked, hanging his hat on the coat stand in the corner and turning to face his friend.

Tony dropped the pen he was fiddling with, looking up at Roger. "I'm fine, Rog."

"Are you sure about that?" Roger replied, walking over to his desk and sitting on the edge. "You don't look fine."

Leaning back, Tony took a breath, "Jeannie told me she made a new friend yesterday at the market."

"That's good isn't it?" Observing Tony's expression Roger laughed nervously, "I guess not."

"I don't know, Rog. I mean, it's great she's got a new friend to spend some time with but….he's a man. A man who took her to the beach yesterday and got her head so full of going with him that she left the house in a mess when she went."

"That's not good. It certainly doesn't sound like her," Roger whistled, frowning.

"Yeah, add to that she lied to me about him coming to the house."

"Well that's nothing new."

"What?" Tony sat forward frowning.

"Jeannie lying to you." Roger clarified, placing a hand on his chest and feeling a little surprised by his friend's reaction. "Boy, she's really got you sore on this hasn't she? Who is this guy? Have you met him?"

Tony shook his head, sitting back again. "No, I might have done last night if he hadn't disappeared when I opened the door. He'd come round to give her some shells she'd put in a package to bring back with her. I didn't even know he'd been there until I saw her holding it. As for who he is I don't know, all she said was he was a good friend and she'd met him at the market. I was so hard on her last night over the whole thing I didn't want to bring it up again this morning."

"You know if this guy is just going to turn up at your house and take your Genie out you want to find out who he is and what his intentions are. You don't want her falling for this guy and hiring him as her new Master."

A stung expression came over Tony's face and he looked down briefly before looking back up at Roger, the pain still showing in his eyes. "Yeah, thanks Roger." Looking at his watch he realised the time, "I'd better get going. I said I'd be in Doctor Bellow's office at 11. Why don't you come over to my house for lunch later?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

Tony smiled in reply, he was about to get up when Jeannie suddenly appeared on his lap. "Jeannie what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I just wanted to ask you something." Jeannie said quickly before looking up at Roger, "Hello, Major Healey."

"Hi Jeannie," Roger waved.

"Look Jeannie, I have to go and see Doctor Bellows." Tony explained as he indicated for Jeannie to get up, "I said I'd be at his office at 11, you know that."

Jeannie jumped up, nodding, "I know Master, I just wanted to ask you something before you went."

"Look, Jeannie, I really don't have time for this," Tony replied impatiently as he walked towards the door and donned his hat, "Whatever it is just do it."

An excited squeal left Jeannie as she jumped up and down before disappearing with a blink.

'_What have I just done?'_ Tony thought nervously as he opened the door and hurried out into the corridor to Doctor Bellows' office.

Back home, Jeannie checked her reflection in a full length mirror she'd blinked up, admiring herself in her new dress. It was fashionably short and in an alluring purple, black boots complimenting it perfectly. Blinking a hairbrush she made some finishing touches to her hair, making sure the chignon style she had it in was perfect. Satisfied with her appearance and feeling gorgeous she blinked the mirror away, biting her bottom lip with a nervous smile she folded her arms and blinked once more.

"Rabi!" She laughed as her friend appeared, facing away from her in the centre of the room, looking around as if he'd just been in the middle of something.

He turned to face her, his eyes drinking her in as an appreciative smile grew on his face. He embraced her as she ran towards him, kissing her on the forehead and holding her tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

On his way to Doctor Bellows' office, Tony kept turning over and over Jeannie's request and her reaction to him allowing her to do whatever it was he'd said she could do. Every second he lent to puzzling it over gave him a stronger sense of desperation to get away from Doctor Bellows as quickly as possible and get home. He needed to know what was going on, he needed to know what she was up to.

Knowing Jeannie he was sure it could be anything but something told him it was all to do with her new friend. Pausing in his journey to Doctor Bellows he tried to determine the cause of the sudden sense of stinging he felt when the thought of Jeannie being with her friend had come across his mind. It was the same sensation he'd felt when Roger had carelessly passed the comment of her potentially falling for this home invader.

What was wrong with him?

Why was it bothering him so much?

He tried to shake it off as he kept walking, knowing he was already late for Doctor Bellows but almost welcoming the distraction the Doctor admonishing him would create. Anything he said or wanted him to do seemed better to Tony at this moment than allowing himself any more time thinking on the feelings he couldn't pinpoint the cause or nature of, nevertheless, he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door and turned the knob to enter the Doctor's office.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jeannie smiled against Rabi's shoulder, enjoying the contact with him. He didn't pull away from her like her Master did, he didn't shy away from her affectionate side, the playful kisses she'd give him. If anything he'd respond, smiling as she giggled, laughing as she tried to duck out from his arms. He never shouted at her or made her feel sad. He was endlessly patient, never tiring of the games she wanted to play or the endless amount of energy she seemed to have when she was around him and most of all he never poo-pooed her use of magic. He was someone she wanted to spend as much time as she could with.

But he wasn't her Master.

She felt Rabi's arms loosen slightly as he seemed to sense the dip in her spirits. Looking up at him she reflected his smile, shivering as he ran his hand up the back of her neck to her chignon bun.

"You know…." His eyes gleamed flirtatiously as his fingers felt for the pins that held the style together, "I always preferred you with your hair down."

Jeannie laughed as she swatted Rabi's hands away, "Don't! It took me a long time to style my hair like this."

Rabi raised an eyebrow, not believing her for a second. "How long would that have been? About as much time as it takes to blink?"

She tried to protest with a look of mock outrage and would have verbalised as such but her attempt was dashed by a swift, soft kiss on her lips.

"Now," Rabi began, stepping back, enjoying the dream-like serenity that had clouded Jeannie's eyes, "You brought me here for a reason?"

"I wanted to see you," Jeannie replied, innocently, "I also wanted to apologise for closing the door on you so suddenly last night."

Rabi smiled, dismissing the issue with a wave of his hand. "There is no need. You were concerned about your Master."

"He said he doesn't want you just coming here anymore." Jeannie nodded a little sadly.

"And if he were to come home and find me here?"

"Oh, he knows you're here," She smiled, "I asked him…sort of…"

"Sort of." Rabi repeated, noting Jeannie biting her lip after trailing off. "I take it you didn't ask him in as many words."

With a sigh, Jeannie shrugged, biting her index fingernail as she turned away from Rabi. "Not exactly, but he did say I could do what I wanted when I went to ask him." She tried hard to conceal her smile and happiness as she felt Rabi wrap his arms around her and pull her towards him, her back leaning in to his chest.

It was an embrace that was short-lived when the front door began to open.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tony nodded at the Doctor Bellows' enquiry over whether his arm felt ok as he removed the blood pressure cuff from Tony's arm. He watched the Doctor place it back in his medical bag, then casually observed the man as he made some notes on his file. Every so often he'd noticed the Doctor looking at him in his usual inquisitive way, that 1000 yard stare as the cogs ticked over in his brain as he micro-analysed every movement. No matter how much he'd been exposed to it, Tony could never get used to that 'ant under a microscope' feeling. Of course, it was Doctor Bellows' job as a Psychiatrist primarily to analyse everything and question things, but it still rattled his nerves when he probed too close.

Finishing up his notes, Doctor Bellows stood up and looked at him. "Well Major, I'm happy with these results. You seem to have recovered well after yesterday, I definitely have no concerns over your fitness."

"That's good to hear, Sir." Tony responded enthusiastically, a strange feeling tugging at his gut that there was a but coming.

"But you seem distracted today, more so than usual." _He was right_. "Is there anything troubling you, Major?"

Tony shook his head, it was a bare faced lie but what could he say? "No I'm fine, Doctor Bellows, there's nothing wrong here." He gave his most convincing smile.

Casting his critical eye at the Major, Doctor Bellows decided not to push the issue, "Very well then, Major Nelson. You're free to go, though may I suggest you spend the rest of the day at home. I'll catch up with you on Monday morning."

"Yes Sir," Tony tried hard to hide the relief he felt at being dismissed from the Doctor's probing. With a salute he left the room, trying not to look like he was desperate to get out of there.

Once out in the corridor, free from Doctor Bellows, he breathed a sigh of relief and put on his hat. He walked quickly to his office to retrieve his briefcase and tried to convince himself that he was only rushing so he could be back home in time to meet Roger for lunch.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rabi circled the stranger that had entered the house without being invited, studying his face and the green uniform he wore. Frozen in time the stranger was deaf and blind to all around him. "This is not your Master?" Rabi queried, turning to look at Jeannie.

"No," Jeannie smiled, "That is Major Healey. He is my Master's best friend."

"He knows of you?"

"Yes, he has for some time now. At first my Master tried to keep me secret from him but it did not work for very long." Jeannie noticed Rabi continue to study the Major and chose not to elaborate on the finer details of their history, "Perhaps we should free him now? I can introduce you."

Rabi moved back from Major Healey, resuming his position near Jeannie and nodded his assent.

"Hi Jeannie!" Roger greeted as if he'd only just seen her when he entered the house, oblivious to what had happened, walking towards her with a smile and removing his hat.

"Good afternoon, Major Healey. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, Jeannie." Roger held his hat up to his chest as he thanked her. Noticing the man standing slightly behind Jeannie he smiled again, "Ah! You must be Jeannie's new friend." He held out his hand to introduce himself, "I'm Major Healey."

Taking the offered hand, Rabi shook it, "Pleased to meet you, Major Healey. My name is Rabi."

"Rabi? Wow, that's an unusual name. What is it? Italian?" Roger queried, returning his hand to his hat.

"Arabic." Rabi corrected, smiling.

"Of course." Roger licked his lips, passing off his faux pas. "It's nice meeting you. But uh," He turned to Jeannie, "I don't think Tony will be too happy to find him here, after what he told me about what happened yesterday. He's spent most of the morning with Doctor Bellows too, maybe it would be better if Rabi came over another time?"

Jeannie hastily nodded her agreement, "You are right, Major Healey." Looking at Rabi, she smiled, "I will see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," Rabi turned from her to Roger, "It was nice meeting you too, Major Healey."

Before Roger could reply, and Jeannie could act, the front door swung open.

Tony was home.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was just leaving." Rabi's statement was clean cut, concise, immediately putting a hold on any remark or rebuke.

Tony stood in the doorway, looking back at him, silenced by this tall stranger. Holding Rabi to his word, attempting to call his bluff, he stepped into the house – swinging his left arm out to indicate the way out, his eyes burning intensely with the affront he was trying to shake off.

Jeannie looked from one man to another, her eyes wide with desperation, feeling the atmosphere between them start to swell. She wanted to intervene, to plead Rabi's case but he seemed to sense her distress and broke eye contact with Tony to look at her. He smiled softly, running the back of his hand gently along her cheek, his thumb rubbing her chin before he looked back towards the door and the waiting Major. He walked towards him, again holding eye contact, never shrinking from it even as they drew level.

Holding out his hand, and surprising the Major in doing so, Rabi bid him farewell with a courteous "Good day," – a handshake ending their discourse before he exited the house.

Looking momentarily sad at her friend leaving, Jeannie's body language altered and she let out a frustrated "_Oooohhh_," – throwing her arms down by her sides, fists clenched, and stormed past her Master who knew better than to try to stop her.

Following Jeannie's hurried progression down the path, Tony watched her catch up with Rabi by the road, unable to hear what she was saying he tried to make out the gist of it through her body language, taking it as an apology on his behalf – a request not to leave, for him to allow her to join him. Each possibility matched up in some part to the response, equally inaudible, but culminating in him shaking his head and kissing her on the forehead before taking his leave.

Jeannie stood a few moments, watching him retreat, her shoulders first drooped then drawn up as she turned on her heel and marched back into the house – straight past her Master who watched her disappear into her bottle.

Strumming his fingers on his hat, clutching it tightly to his chest and licking his lips nervously, Roger let out a low whistle, "I uh, I guess it might be a better idea to have lunch at home." He laughed awkwardly, casting a wary eye over Jeannie's bottle before strolling over to the front door. "If uh, well uh," He stuttered, standing by Tony, unable to say what he was thinking – simply patting him on the shoulder and wishing him "Good Luck," before taking another look behind him at Jeannie's bottle and quickly returning to his car.

Exasperated, Tony drew out a long sigh, running his hand down his face as he closed the door. In his experience approaching Jeannie when she was this steamed up could be a dangerous thing. Unwilling to push her any further and risk ending up in the middle of the Desert or suspended above a pit of ravenous alligators he decided his best course of action was leave her some time to cool down, something that would benefit him also and allow him to get his thoughts in order. He sighed again as he let go of the door knob and retreated into his bedroom.

He threw his hat down on the bed as he undid his jacket, nervously looking around as he did so, well used to Jeannie smiting him as she had done on previous occasions for lesser misdemeanours and annoyances on his part. He recalled his unsettlement at finding Jeannie's friend in his house again, his fears come to fruition.

Worse still, Roger standing with them.

If it was any comfort, Roger had looked as uncomfortable as he'd felt when he'd opened the door and seen the trio. Knowing his friend as he did he could imagine Roger trying to ask Jeannie's companion to leave – it struck him that he didn't even know this man's name. It was a realisation that seemed to expand on his weariness of this stranger's appearances in his home, and Jeannie's attachment to him.

As yet she hadn't mentioned her friend's name to him, he wondered for a moment if she even knew it. At least once she had befriended a man, entertaining the notion of going on a date with him, but in her naivety had failed to discover as simple and essential point as his name. It was a trait in her that frightened him, her trust in people that he always worried would spell trouble for her. 2000 years old she may be but it did little to dispel the need to protect her, to lessen his feeling of responsibility and to view her as a woman of a much junior age.

Removing his tie before moving onto undoing his uniform shirt, starting at the cuffs then working the main buttons, he allowed his mind to wander to how he was going to approach Jeannie. She was angry with him, he was certain of that – and for once he had to admit that it wasn't without good reason. After all, in an indirect way he had told Jeannie she could do what she wanted. But, he felt a flash of annoyance at the thought that she had deliberately skirted around asking if her friend could visit, choosing a time when he would be more likely to agree to any request to allow him to leave her and meet his commitments, instead of a time devoid of interruptions where he could listen to her request fully and given her a less rushed response. If she had wanted to, she'd had ample opportunity to ask if her friend could have visited later in the day while they were breakfasting that morning.

But she hadn't.

Casting that point from his mind he took off his shirt and threw it onto the bed near his abandoned hat, jacket and tie. He lifted one foot, untying the shoelaces on that shoe before lowering it and lifting his other – untying the laces on that one, kicking them off when he was done. Now devoid of shoes he moved to removing his trousers. In his ministrations of undressing and thinking he'd unconsciously allowed himself to relax, no longer worrying over potential retaliation from Jeannie for his conduct.

As he padded over to his wardrobe and started to pull open the doors he realised it would have paid him to remain cautious.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony yelled as dozens of bats exploded from his wardrobe, sending him into a panicked backward somersault as they swarmed around him. Amidst the bashing of wings and squeaking of the flying beasts he tried to escape them, fumbling blindly around his room for the bedroom door, knocking against furniture as he did so. On his desperate search for it he tripped on the stand that normally sported his uniform, somersaulting again and landing heavily on his back. Fighting his way up, winded but unhurt, he lunged for the doorknob, throwing the door open and running as fast as he could towards Jeannie's bottle as the bats spilled out into the rest of the house.

"Jeannie! _Jeannie_!" He yelled frantically, hoping she'd acknowledge him and end his punishment.

In a flash he found himself no longer in his living room but inside Jeannie's bottle, the latter covering her eyes with a gasp as she realised his state of undress – the former trying to cover himself with the cushions surrounding him to conceal it.

"Jeannie," He croaked, distinctly uncomfortable, "Can you dress me, please?"

Still covering her eyes, Jeannie nodded, turning her head to one side, looking away from him as she dropped her hands and blinked. A pair of shoes, trousers, a shirt and tie materialised on her Master and she turned back to look at him as he started to remove the cushions from himself, a blush darkening his cheeks that matched the one she bore on hers.

"Thanks," He whispered, quickly. "Now, do you want to tell me what that was about?" He asked, louder, his shock fading into irritation.

"You lied to me!" Jeannie retorted angrily, rounding on him. "You said Rabi could come over!"

'_So that's his name, at least she knows it.'_ Tony thought before responding, "I did no such thing young lady."

"You said 'whatever it is just do it'! I wanted to bring Rabi here and spend time with him so I did it!"

He had said that.

He'd known those words would catch him out somewhere down the line.

"And you were rude to him!" Jeannie continued, still obviously very upset.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Tony exclaimed, trying to cool the situation down and Jeannie with it. "Can we…can you….can we talk outside? Without the bats?" He requested calmly, acknowledging the feeling her proximity to him in such an enclosed environment was producing.

Tony landed on the floor with a thump as the round chair of Jeannie's bottle he was sitting on disappeared as they appeared back in his living room, Jeannie standing over him, her arms folded and face stormy.

He thanked her before picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself down, relieved that she'd granted his request of removing the bats. Knowing he had to tread carefully to prevent Jeannie from leaving him with them again he decided the best option was to apologise.

"Look, Jeannie. I'm sorry, I overreacted to him being here and I should have introduced myself, at least given him a chance to speak. Let me make it up to you, huh?"

Jeannie's frosty demeanour melted immediately as her arms dropped and her eyes lit up with excited hope, "He can come back?"

"No," Seeing Jeannie fold her arms again and the angry look return he continued quickly, "I mean let me take you out for dinner." She cocked her head, her face had softened at his offer but her arms were still folded – he was going to have to put more out on the table, "Dinner and a movie," He was getting somewhere but he could see there was still some way to go, "After that we can go for a drive by the beach?"

As a smile spread slowly across Jeannie's lips, Tony knew the deal was made. Whether she deserved all three of her favourite pastimes or even one of them he wasn't sure but at this point he'd do anything to stop her from bringing the bats back.

Nodding and clearing his throat, Tony took a few steps back. Jeannie seemed quite content with their agreement and despite his reservations about it he knew better than to back out. Unsure of what to do in the interim between now and taking Jeannie for dinner, feeling awkward, he looked around, trying to see if there was any residual traces left from the bats. Not seeing any and turning his head back to look at Jeannie he felt a twinge in his neck. He raised his hand to rub at the spot, the fleeting look of discomfort that twisted his features as he did so didn't go unnoticed by Jeannie.

"I have hurt you Master," Jeannie's tone was tinged with self-reproach, her eyes large with regret as she observed him and bit her thumbnail, "Let me help you."

Tony allowed himself to be led over to the sofa by Jeannie as she dropped her hand from her mouth and took his hand. He winced as he sat down, his back aching with the movement. He leaned back as Jeannie walked back around the sofa. Opening her hands out in front of her she blinked an ice pack and pressed it to his neck, leaning her elbows on the top of the sofa.

"Thanks, Jeannie." He murmured, closing his eyes. "So what was your friend doing here anyway?"

"Nothing," Jeannie shrugged, answering coyly, allowing herself to smile without the risk of her Master seeing.

'_Somehow I sincerely doubt that,_' Tony thought, opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling before closing them again, '_She wouldn't have reacted that badly over nothing…_'


End file.
